URALTALK: Light Yagami
by TheTimePassing
Summary: Stage one: Denial, Stage Two: Anger, Stage three: Depression, Stage four: acceptance. Light/RaitoXOC


**Stage One: Denial**

"You're a retard Light."

He turned around in his chair. Facing Sola with a blank expression. Her books laid before her as she laid comfortably on his bed. Stomach down. An angry expression was plastered on her face as she kept perfect eye contact with the male. Light Yagami may be a genius but he certainly didn't know what was wrong with his friend.

"How?"

Just barely he dodged a notebook that was thrown at him. "What the hell Sola?"

"How can you be dating Misa? You're an asshole."

"Is somebody jealous?"

A smirk came onto his face when her face began to heat up. Even though she'd never admit it out loud, he already knew that she had a crush on him. Not only in the way she spoke to him but because she didn't hurt him every time he said something offensive. She was just like that. Anger management was what people thought she should pay for. But being the stubborn woman she was, she said she didn't have a problem. Besides that, she had gotten defensive in her own way, so that gave it away perfectly.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Then why are you getting so defensive?"

Like usual her anger caused her nostrils to flare. But unlike most people, she actually looked cute like that.

"I'm just saying, why would you date her? She's so...ugh! Definitely not your type."

"And how do you know what my type is?"

Nothing came from her. Instead she turned her attention back to her work. The black pigtails hanging off the sides of her face and the red tie she usually wore, hung down, bending at a slope angle as it set against the bed. Deciding to ignore Sola, he went back to his own work. Turning on the TV and jotting down names once in a while to put in his precious Death Note. That is, once she had left for the night.

Laying down, her red eyes glared at her notebook. For an half an hour she had written no answers for her math homework. Instead doodled little pictures of random objects. Mostly of stars. There was no way she was jealous that Light's precious girlfriend was able to get him in a span of a few months. As for Sola, she's been trying since she met him. But no, the young woman was not jealous of this fact. If he wasn't to be with an idiot who had to repeat her own name just because she thought she was perfect, then so be it.

****

Stage Two: Anger

Light's head flew forward, a throbbing headache starting to occur from the object that slammed against the back of his head. Glaring at the girl who was now sitting on his bed. His TV remote in hand. In a perfect position for her to through it at him. He was pretty happy that his parents and sister wasn't home. Otherwise they would come up wondering why there was screaming and things crashing to the floor.

"What was that Sola?!?"

"I hate you, you bastard! How the hell could you do that?"

Again, she ended up stumping him when it came to what she meant. Surely she wasn't that mad that he had a girlfriend. Maybe she realized he was Kira. Sola didn't believe in killing. Whether it was for a good reason or not. To her, killing was wrong. Even if it was for justice. Yet there was never any proof that he was Kira so maybe she was just guessing.

As this thought came to mind, he gave her a harsh glare. Sola returning it with no problem. To his utter surprise he didn't see the remote being thrown at him. It ended up hitting his chest with such a force it made a deep smack sound. And caused lack of air for some reason. Holding onto his chest, which was now starting to sting terribly bad, he watched as Sola gathered her stuff. Grumbling about how stupid he was and how he only thinks of himself. Not caring for other peoples feelings.

His expression softened when he saw her wipe her right eye with he back of her hand. Turning her back to him so he didn't realize what he had already caught. Light didn't mind her back being turned to him. He actually had a great view when she leaned across his bed to grab her pencil.

****

Stage Three: Depression

Sola had to stifle a sob. There was no reason for him to know how much this had effected her. It was none of her business to get into it either, but he was her best friend...that she was deathly in love with. Still, that didn't mean that she could judge him constantly for him decisions. That was all there is to it.

She had just reached his door, her hand had already turned the handle, when Light came up behind her, setting his hand on top of hers. He was too quiet. From that, and his surprising movements, she jumped. Trying to quickly brush the tears that were falling from her eyes. Again he stopped her. This time by wrapping his arms around her. Causing trouble if she were to try wiping the water running down her face. What shocked her most was that this wasn't really like this. Occasionally he would give her hugs but never any type of comfort hug or words.

Light's sleeve was soon covered with small wet spots.

"What's wrong Sola?"

Refusing to answer, she shook her head no. Closing her eyes and she tilted her head further down. Trying to make sure he saw nothing. Which was impossible due to the fact his chin was resting on her shoulder and he was centimeters from her cheek. His breath cascading over her, creating a slight ticklish sensation. Not only did that slowly calm her down, but so did his sent.

Unlike most people, his breath smelled like bubblegum. Cinnamon or mint toothpaste wasn't used. Light still had his childlike habits, they were awesomely concealed, but they were there. Normally he smelled like he had just gotten out of the laundry, today was much different. Instead of the clean sent that would leave a sweet taste in her mouth whenever she was near him, he smelled like lavenders today. Yet, it seemed perfect for him.

"Sola," her name rolled off of his tongue, "I'm sorry...."

After a few hours, Light had finally gotten the girl to calm down. Now, as the two sat across each other on the bed, he watched her mess with the two lip rings she had. Her normal light brown eyes a dark chocolate color from crying.

It was weird. Her eyes. They seemed to change color with her emotions. In a good mood, there were a beautiful brown, that even when she wore dark eye makeup, they were noticeable. In a bad mood they looked almost black. When she was having a blah/okay mood, the eyes were just a plain brown the somewhat resembled the color of a crayon. As said, when she was sad or done crying, they were a dark chocolate.

His elbow rested on his leg and his head rested in the palm of his hand. Light just watched her. Trying to think of what to say to her exactly. Girls loved him, but he didn't love girls. He was a gentleman, but that didn't mean he knew how to comfort a girl.

Sniffing once, Sola looked up at Light. Catching his eyes with her own. He held a deep expression on his face. One that was there when he was thinking. She had to admit though, this reaction was taken way over the top. It would have been better if she didn't let it get to her. Although, she desperately wanted to know what he meant when he apologized, there wasn't enough time.

"Light, I apologize for my behavior. It was out of line and-"

"Sola...shut up."

Eyes widened in shock. His voice wasn't harsh, nor was it soft. A perfect in between to tell he was being serious yet wasn't in a bad mood either.

She opened her mouth to speak. Only to have been interrupted when Light began to talk. Ever so slowly uncrossing his legs and moving closer to her. Each time she would move to. That is until she bumped into the wall.

"You see Sola...I know you like me. I know you're mad about me being with someone else. I know-"

"I came to accept the fact you chose a cry baby as a girlfriend. It's not-"

Her eyes widened when he shut her up. With his lips to say the least.

"Sola...be quiet and let me finish."

"But-"

Again he cut her off, with his lips. This time staying longer than before. But only by a few more seconds. Of course she stayed quiet afterward. Listening to what he had to say.

"I know for a fact that I like you too. There's just no way we could be together. I have a secret that would make you hate me. I'd rather stay friends then have to loose you."

"...I could never hate you...."

Her voice came out in a whisper. Sola looked down at his hands and set hers on top of his.

"What do you think of Kira Sola?"

Taken back by his question, she had no idea what this had to do with the current situation.

"Well, I don't believe in killing people for the greater good but I do and I don't believe what he is doing. Rapists, murders, etcetera, deserve to die. But as for the ones with the first offences they don't. If they don't learn the first time in prison, then why should they continue to live?"

Light nodded. Leaning up and giving her a peck on the lips.

"What if I were to tell you I am Kira?"

Staring blankly at him, she raised an eyebrow. Fooling with her lips rings once again. Then he jumped when she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. More of a shock and then a rush to get away. Not laughing hysterically. Really, he did think he was going to have to kill her.

Once Sola had calmed down, she gave him a smile. "Even if you told me you were Kira, I wouldn't believe you. You could show me proof and I wouldn't believe it. Light Yagami is to smart to get into any kind of trouble like that."

He raised an eyebrow. Leaving it at that. He had basically just admitted he was a cold hearted killer and yet she didn't believe him. No matter what he would do. Truly, Sola Hatsumei was a stubborn girl. This reaction was much better than he actually guessed. Maybe he wouldn't have to stay together with the annoying blonde fan-girl and he could actually get with his best friend.

It was his turn to be in shock. Instead of him, Sola took control. Pushing his lips against hers and knocking him onto his back. And although he was cheating, which he knew, he still kissed back. Not once caring that he was going to break a girls heart in the end. Certainly though, the one that was currently on top of him, was not going to be hurt in this process.

Stage Four: Acceptance


End file.
